


Alright

by eyekaros



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: At least I tried, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh yeah there's also a kabedon at one point, Why Did I Write This?, this is so out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyekaros/pseuds/eyekaros
Summary: Kaoru and Teru have grown close over the course of their career. However, maybe, just maybe, there is room for something more.
Relationships: Sakuraba Kaoru/Tendou Teru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't know what I'm doing I wrote this on impulse without thinking once. It's so stupid. Hope you like it!

“Is this alright?”

Tendo’s voice was soft and gentle. Despite his usual loud persona, he was surprisingly sweet at times like this. The sun setting behind the skyline, stars slowly emerging for the night, workers rushing home to their loved ones as the streets began to quieten down. Kaoru and his… Well, what was  _ he _ to him? A unitmate? A friend? Something more? No. No, despite his wishes, they weren’t that intimate. For now. He said that, but he hadn’t quite noticed it yet. Their hands were intertwined. He stared down at the union for a while. His instincts were screaming at him to pull away, that such frivolous displays of affection weren’t appropriate, considering their fame. Someone was sure to see and take it out of context. And yet, he didn’t. It felt nice. Tendo’s hands were frozen, but surprisingly soft. The ex-doctor’s gaze slowly turned to meet his companions eyes and that ridiculous, goofy smile. He said nothing, waiting for his friend to do so first.

“Oh, uh, my hands were cold! You can probably tell.” Tendo grinned from ear to ear, using his spare hand to rub the back of his neck. “Yours are nice and warm. Thought I could warm myself up!”

“Well, if it’s for that reason then I guess I can allow it.”   
“Aww, hell yeah! You’re the best, Kaoru!” Was that the first time Tendo had called him by that name? Must have been. “Hehe, you noticed too, eh? Just trying something new, you know? Is that alright?”   
“I’m...not entirely opposed to it.”   
“You can call me Teru, if you like!”

“Hmm.” The look in…  _ Teru’s _ eyes was so sweet, so childish. It was endearing. “Perhaps, I’ll try it.”

“Nice! You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but the offer’s out there.”   


* * *

“Heyyyyy…. Are you alright?”   
“Teru, are you drunk?”   
“Nooooo~ I’m Teru!!!!”

Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Kaoru wasn’t the most sociable person at the best of times, so why the everloving FUCK had he decided to join his colleuges at a night for the bar. There were a few units occupying the space, all ‘winding down’ after a hard week's work. However, despite supposedly being here to relax, Kaoru couldn’t wait to be out of here. So many people. So  _ loud _ . He’d offered to be the designated driver, and watching his co-workers was slowly sucking away the remains of his sanity. 

Right now, he had a lazy, ex-lawyer leaning on his shoulder, singing in a slurred tone, dangling a glass in one hand. He yawned loudly, giggling gently. “You know, Kaoruuuuuuu~”   
“What?”   
“You always look so grumpy!”

“Your point being?”   
“You should smiiiile more! Hey! Let me help you~” Placing his glass down clumsily on the table, Teru reached both his hands to his friend’s face.

“What are you doi- Get off of me, you fool?” Despite his protests, Kaoru damned himself for laughing at his friend's stunt. It was ridiculous, but it was...sweet.

“Hey! There we go! That’s the smile I know and love!”

“Love? That sounds generous.” This was all far too emotional. Especially considering that Teru’s hand was still resting on his cheek. 

“Nope! I loooooove seeing you happy! I’d do anything to make you happy, you know! Sometimes I wonder, I might love you, Kaoruuuuuuu!”

“E-Excuse me?!” If the previous comment was too far, then this was miles too far. The line was so far crossed that it was no longer in sight.

“I mean it! I prooooooomise!” He giggled again, slowly removing his hands from their place on his...what was the word for their relationship at this point? He made a crossing motion over his heart, before leaning his arms on the bar top, holding his head in one hand. “I know that you don’t feel the same way so I’ve never said anything. Buuuuuut~ You’re… Hmm. What’s the word? You’re neat! I like you a looooooot! Sometimes I wonder if I love you. I know I like like you but like… Man. I wish you liked me back sometimes. Is that alright?”

“...Teru…”

It was the alcohol talking. He didn’t mean a word of it, right? Even if that was the case, it didn’t stop Kaoru staying up almost all night thinking about it.

* * *

“Is everything alright? Haven’t seemed like yourself in a while.”   
  
That was an understatement. Kaoru could hardly bear to look at Teru after that night. Every time he did he felt faint, his heart beat a little too fast, and his stomach twisted into a painful knot. At first he’d thought he was sick, until he’d noticed the pattern. It was always when  _ he _ entered the room.  _ He _ was the common theme to his illness. Logic had deduced that the night and the bar had brought on these...feelings. Gross. He’d done his best to avoid his unitmate as much as possible, but that was impossible now. Teru had cornered him. Literally. Kaoru wasn’t used to people in his personal space, but now… Where did he even  _ begin _ ?! Their faces were only inches apart, and Kaoru was trapped between the wall and Teru’s arms. 

“I’m worried about you, Kaoru.” His tone was sweet, despite his...somewhat aggressive stance. It was a little intimidating, as well as a little… No he wasn’t going to think like that.  _ He wasn’t going to think like that. _

“Is this really necessary? We are due on stage in only a few minutes. Can’t this wait?”   
“You’re dodging the question!”

“I just want to maintain a professional manner in our workplace, Tendo.”   
“Ouch. Now I know something’s up.”

“You’re testing my patience.”   
“What? Just because I care about my friend?”    
“If I tell you what’s...troubling me, perhaps you won’t be able to call me that anymore.”

“Nothing could make me stop caring about you…” Teru’s voice softened for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. Was that...fear? Concern? Whatever it was, it made Kaoru feel a horrible, horrible guilt. “Kaoru… Please, please just tell me.”   
“Would that be alright?”   
  


There was silence for a few moments, before Teru slowly backed away, giving his companion some space. This was a bad idea. Why was he about to do this?! He adjusted his glasses, inhaling a shallow breath. “We’ve been friends for some time now.” What was he about to say? In an ideal world, he would’ve liked to plan this out properly in a written down speech with cue cards he’d be allowed to read off of. This was not an ideal world. “And, in that time, we have grown… close. I’d go as far to say you are one of the closest companions I’ve ever had. You’ve always been so kind to me. I wish I could repay that.” He paused for a moment. “You’ve made me question much about myself, and that is for the best. Which is why I’m so afraid of ruining what we have now.”   
“Ruin what we- What are you talking about?”   
“...I’m talking about how I wish there could be something more between us.”

If there had been silence before, then what there was quieter than outer space. Kaoru instantly moved to walk away. This show was about to be the most awkward of his life. This had been an awful idea, nice job you idiot. He pushed past the other idol, going to make his exit, before realising he couldn’t. He groaned quietly, shaking his head. “Teru, let go of my hand.”

“No, because you’ll leave. And I don’t want that.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“You… Let’s talk about this.”   
“Save me the speech about how you want to be ‘just friends’.”   
“I don’t want to be just friends.” It was strange to see the extrovert so… speechless. Stumbling over his words in a quiet tone as he struggled to sound calm. “I- I also want to be... something more. Is… Is that alright?”


End file.
